


Where the Girls Aren't

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody stop on the way home from the police station, after looking at mugshots all night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Girls Aren't

Nick felt Cody slump against him and jiggled his shoulder. "Wake up, man."

"Huh?" Cody lifted his head. "Oh, damn. Nick, you think this is a waste of our time?"

"We've only got this one book left." Nick indicated the open binder of mugshots on the desk in front of him. He rubbed a hand across his eyes, dry from the air-conditioning and the hours of exposure to the fluorescent light in the squad room. "It'll be worth it if we spot the guy."

"You're right, buddy." Cody stifled a groan. "God, I wish I'd known what I was getting us into when I told Mom we'd pick them up."

"It's lucky we did, Cody. Those girls might be a nuisance, but at least with us around there's less chance of anything happening to them, you know?"

"Apart from you or me shooting 'em."

Nick grinned. "There's that. Come on, stop grumbling and look at these pictures with me, okay?"

"Okay." Cody sighed and leant on the desk, moving closer to Nick at the same time. He slid a hand onto Nick's thigh and squeezed.

"Cody!" Nick growled at him softly. "We are in a squad room with at least 4 cops watching!"

Cody pushed his shoulder harder against Nick's. "No one can see," he muttered. "I've hardly been able to touch you all day, what with having to keep an eye on the girls. And it's not like we can even go to bed when we get home!"

"Pal, help me out here." Nick rubbed his eyes again. "Please, Cody? I'm about to die of sleep deprivation and we've still got half a book to look at. Can we just stick with it and get it over and done with? Huh? And then get out of this place?"

"All right, all right." Cody grimaced and turned his attention to the mugshot book. Nick slowly turned the pages.

"Hey!" Nick stopped, staring at a page. "That's one of those guys! Don't you think?"

Cody nodded. "Sure is, Nick. Mark the page, and let's see if his buddy's here, too."

They looked through the rest of the book with renewed vigor, but had no further success. It was nearly an hour later when they finally left the station.

"At least there's an APB out on that guy, now," Nick said, as they headed to where the Jimmy was parked. "With any luck they'll pick him up tomorrow and the girls'll be safe."

"And we can have our life back." Cody yawned. "God, I can't believe it's four am. We've been there all night, just about."

"Yeah, man, I know. But we'd have been stuck trying to sleep on the floor in the salon at home, so we're not much worse off."

"You're right." Cody shivered a little in the pre-dawn chill and pulled the Jimmy's soft-top out of the tray.

Nick rested a hand lightly against Cody's back. "Good idea."

Cody moved closer to him, and sighed happily as Nick rubbed the small of his back. "Damn, I'm tired, buddy. All I want to do is go to bed with you and stay there for a week."

"It's a great idea, Cody. Only thing is, there are three obstacles to it. They're 19, female, and, the biggest problem of all is that they're asleep in our cabin." Nick took the soft-top out of his hands and started fastening it.

Shoulders slumped, Cody moved around the Jimmy to secure the other side. "It's not gonna be a good week, huh?"

"Guess not." Nick smiled at his partner. Cody was always cranky when he was tired. "Want me to drive, babe?"

"If you like." Cody shrugged and climbed in the passenger's side.

Nick jumped into the driver's seat and took the keys Cody was holding out to him. "Home?"

Cody just shrugged again. Nick looked at him for a moment, then started up the Jimmy and pulled out onto the road. He wasn't surprised when Cody's hand landed on his thigh before they'd gone a hundred yards. "What is it about staying up all night that makes you horny, man?" he asked, grinning affectionately at his lover.

"You," Cody replied eloquently, and Nick chuckled.

"Guess I can't argue with that." He sighed softly as Cody's fingers ran up and down the inside seam of his pants, and he headed the Jimmy straight ahead at the traffic lights instead of turning for the pier.

"Where we headed?" Cody asked softly, his fingers tracing the outline of Nick's cock through its light fabric covering.

"The harbor lookout. All the kids use it as a lover's lane, so if anyone happened to see us parked there we can say we were staking it out for a case."

"Good thinking. You want to step on it?"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Nick glared at his partner.

Snickering, Cody replied, "Only that one time we'd run out of lube, buddy."

Nick rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. He took one hand off the steering wheel and used it to capture the hand roving his groin. "Let a guy concentrate on his driving."

Cody smiled as Nick intertwined their fingers, belying his words. "I love you, Nick," he whispered, leaning closer, and Nick licked his lips involuntarily at the expression on his lover's face.

The sleepy, knowing look in his eyes, the lazy curve of the smile on his lips - Cody looked... _'Fuckable,'_ Nick decided. That was the only word that covered it. "I love you too, man," he muttered.

He didn't notice he was driving faster until Cody said "Better slow down along here, pal. In case we meet any drunk kids on the road."

"You're right." Nick slowed down, and continued up the hill towards the lookout.

The parking lot was deserted and Cody squeezed Nick's hand. "Got the place to ourselves."

"Good." Nick engaged the parking brake and turned to face his partner. "Want to get in the back?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Cody grinned and clambered through the small space between the front seats. "Here." He passed their jackets forward to Nick. "Better put these somewhere out of range."

Nick put the coats on the passenger seat and joined Cody in the rear. "Don't think I've been parking with anyone since high school," he murmured, reaching for his lover.

"No?" Cody snuggled close to him. "You haven't brought Bambi up here?"

Nick grinned at his lover's teasing. "You know damned well I haven't. Anyway, why would I want to pick up some hot blonde and bring her up here when I had a hotter blond waiting for me at home?"

"Well, you know, some guys don't know when they're well off."

"Maybe some guys don't." Nick pulled Cody closer and buried one hand in his hair. "This guy does. I love you, Cody."

"I know. I love you too, Nick. So much." Cody rubbed his head contentedly against his best friend's shoulder, enjoying the gentle pull of Nick's fingers in his hair. "Who're you calling a hot blond, anyhow?"

"You. You have a problem with that?" Nick bent his head and found Cody's lips, kissing him gently, sweet, soft and long.

Cody relaxed against his lover's body, losing himself in Nick's mouth and the familiar strength of Nick's arm around him. He reached up and stroked Nick's cheek then ran his hand lower, tracing down his throat and over his adam's apple - until he found something he did have a problem with. "Will you lose the damned tie?" he growled softly.

Nick chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely." He pulled the tie off one-handed and tossed it over to the front seat, not removing his other arm from around Cody or his hand from Cody's hair. "Better?"

"Much." With a grunt of satisfaction, Cody stroked Nick's throat again and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Sighing with pleasure at Cody's touch on his skin, Nick pulled him in for another kiss. He rubbed both hands over his partner's back, tracing the muscles through the smooth cotton of his shirt. The feel of Cody's hard body under his hands sent warmth flooding through him, a tingle down his spine to his groin, and Nick moaned softly. He thrust his tongue hard against Cody's lips, wanting his mouth, and groaned as Cody responded eagerly, tongue meeting his, sweet and knowing.

Cody slid an arm around Nick, gripping his shoulder, squeezing the hard muscles and Nick gasped. "Good?" Cody muttered, lifting his head and breaking their kiss.

"Yeah." Nick sighed and traced a finger inside Cody's already open shirt, roving amongst the soft gold curls.

Growling appreciatively, Cody rubbed his palm over Nick's nipple. Nick moaned, arching up, and pulled at the lower buttons of Cody's shirt. He stopped when Cody grabbed his hand, looking at him in surprise. "What?"

"Careful. What're the girls and Murray gonna think if I get home with all the buttons torn off my shirt?"

Nick chuckled. "Murray will try not to think about it. Remember the time you had grass stains all over the back of that pink shirt? How he suddenly decided he had to go see Max about a microphone?"

"I remember all right." Cody grinned. "Let's not have a repeat, okay? Murray looking at us sideways is one thing. Those girls - Nick, no."

"You're right." Nick applied both hands to the task of unbuttoning Cody's shirt, then stroked his partner's stomach, fingertips light on the firm ridges of muscle. "Mmmmmmm, nice."

Cody slid a hand between Nick's thighs, fingers teasing at his balls and thumb rubbing up his shaft. "So's this."

Moaning, Nick spread his legs to give Cody better access, and sighed happily when he felt his lover's hands fumbling with his fly. "Yeah," he muttered, reaching for Cody's belt. Cody lifted his hips to help, and Nick managed to push his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh. "I'm never bitching about the bunks being small again," he grumbled.

"No?" Cody grinned. "I'm gonna hold you to that, pal."

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do if I - " Nick broke off as Cody pushed the waistband of his shorts down, reached inside and grasped his cock. "Cody..." he groaned.

Moving as best he could in the cramped space, Cody bent forward and planted a kiss on the head of Nick's cock. "Fuck, you look hot like this," he murmured, gazing at his partner's member, fully hard and thrusting out from the waistband of his underwear. "I always thought you looked damned good in a suit, you know? But babe, halfway out of it... Oh, yeah." He licked at Nick's crown, pushing his tongue against his slit, searching for the taste he loved.

Nick groaned again, dropping a hand onto Cody's shoulder. "God, man," he whimpered. Cody mouthed his head, and Nick lifted his hips off the seat, gasping.

Cody took Nick's shaft in his hand and sat up again. "Babe, I'd love to keep that up, but I think I might rupture a disc if I do," he said regretfully.

"We can't have that." Nick gulped and lifted his hips again as Cody stroked him. "It was a little one-sided, anyway, huh?"

"Figured turn about was fair play." Cody leaned in and kissed Nick hard, reveling in his partner's mouth, the taste, the softness of his lips, the thrill of their tongues against each other, pushing, fighting, caressing. His cock, half-hard, twitched against his thigh and filled, and Cody moaned as Nick's hand landed on his bare ass cheek, squeezing.

Leaning forward, Nick kissed Cody's throat then angled lower, lapping his nipple then biting gently. His hand traced his lover's hipbone then stroked down towards his groin, and Cody moaned again as Nick's fingers explored his pubic hair. He leaned against Nick's shoulder, breath coming faster as Nick took hold of his cock. "Nick," he whimpered, a tremor shaking his body; Nick's thumb on his cock head, spreading the juice dribbling from his slit, was almost more than he could stand.

"Easy, babe." Nick pressed him back against the seat and Cody dropped his head back, groaning at the movement of Nick's hand on his cock. He felt his partner's body heat and realized Nick had straddled his lap, pushing their cocks together. Nick's hand touched his, fingers against his wrist, sandwiching their erections between their hands, and Cody groaned again in understanding.

Bending his head, trying not to hit it on the Jimmy's roof, Nick moved his hand slightly. He smiled as Cody moved with him and took a longer stroke, hissing at the friction of their joined hands. Cody bucked underneath him and he thrust back, rolling his hips forward, moaning again.

"Kiss me," Cody gasped and Nick bent lower, his lips finding Cody's unerringly, the desire and hunger in Cody's kiss making his balls contract. Then Cody bit his lower lip gently, pulling with his teeth, and Nick shuddered as he came, collapsing against Cody, feeling Cody's orgasm as his partner arched up against him in turn.

Nick shifted, dropping onto the backseat next to Cody, and started to laugh. "Man, we're too old for this," he gasped, still short of breath.

"You sound like those damned girls." Cody laughed too. "Come on, pal, we're not 80."

"We're not 18 either." Nick grinned, leaning against his lover's shoulder. "Dunno about you, babe, but I'll take a bunk over the backseat any day."

"Well," Cody grinned too and put an arm around Nick, "the way I see it, it's all about the company. A bunk's all very well, but if it's got a nineteen year old girl in it, the backseat of the Jimmy looks better and better. 'Specially if it comes complete with a sexy Italian."

"When you put it like that, I see the attraction," Nick murmured, and pulled Cody close. "Oh, fuck!"

"What?" Cody sat up, cocking an eyebrow.

"Better get cleaned up. You got come all over your shirt, see?"

Cody sighed. "I think you mean, you got come all over my shirt," he said. "At least our pants look like they survived. Guess I can wear my jacket home." He reached forward and grabbed a packet from between the front seats. "These tissue things Portland was using'll come in handy."

Nick took the pack out of his hands. "Eau de cologne scented," he read, narrowing his eyes in the dim light. "Well, babe, at least you'll smell pretty."

"Jerk," Cody said amiably and extracted a moist towelette from the package. "So will you." He plied the wipe over Nick's chest, removing the semen trapped in the dark hair.

Pulling another one out, Nick performed the same service for Cody, leaning close and sniffing his skin when he was done. "Suits you. It's what all the guys'll be wearing at the yacht club this season."

Chuckling, Cody got himself back into his pants and pulled Nick against him. "I guess they'll be pissed when they find out it's the same scent private detectives are wearing on the beach then, huh?"

Nick snorted with laughter, wrapping both arms around his partner. "Just wish I thought we'd get a chance to wear it on the beach today, instead of another session as high-class babysitters."

"Sure hope they get that guy fast," Cody agreed, curling into Nick's embrace. "Think we've got time to stay here a while?"

"It's six." Nick glanced at his watch. "Sun'll be up soon. I guess we can risk another half-hour, if we keep our eyes open. People might be walking dogs early."

"Can't leave Murray alone with those girls, either." Cody sighed. "Poor guy already had them all evening. Hope they sleep late."

"Doubt we'll get that lucky, man." Nick stroked Cody's tousled hair. "That idea you had about going to bed for a week? I'm taking you up on that, the minute the girls are out of our hair."

Cody rested his head on Nick's shoulder. "Can't wait," he said softly.

"We'd better head home," Nick said at last, giving Cody's shoulders a squeeze. "Come on, do your shirt up. I didn't rip your buttons off, so Murray won't give you funny looks."

Cody sat up and laughed as he caught a whiff of eau de cologne. "You know, babe, I think going home smelling of eau de cologne might almost be worse. I bet Boz's got a whole new level of look for that."

Nick laughed too, buttoning his own shirt. "He probably practices them in front of a mirror." He leaned over and stole a quick kiss, then another, this one deeper. "Cody, we're solving this case today, right?"

"Damn right." Cody sighed. "And I guess that means we'd better head home and get on it, huh?"

"Yup." Nick clambered back into the front seat and passed Cody his jacket. "Let's go. The sooner we solve it, the sooner we can go to bed."

"When you put it like that..." Cody grinned and climbed into the driver's seat. "And next time my mom calls, do me a favor and tell her I moved to Alaska."

"My pleasure, man."


End file.
